User talk:Darkspawn22
Welcome Hi, welcome to the Dragon Age Wiki! Thanks for joining! I hope that you will stick around and continue to help us improve the wiki. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- King Cousland (Talk) 23:29, February 13, 2012 Categories Hi) I see that you've created quite a few new pages. Please, try to add at least one category when you do. Asherinka (talk) 21:52, February 21, 2012 (UTC) Generic enemy pages. I appreciate your effort in helping wiki, but please, STOP creating pages about the generic humanoid enemies like Howe Knight or Hired Goon. They have no specific plot or gameplay significance and the only useful information we can put there are their skills and loot, which, IMHO, are better put on the locations where these enemies are encountered, rather than having a separate page with 2 sentences on it and possibly a picture that is completely indistinguishable from many more enemies like that. 4Ferelden (talk) 01:29, March 4, 2012 (UTC) Have you actually read the post above? If so, please refrain from creating pages like Blood Mage Leader until it's settled whether or not the wiki needs them. Also, removing the deletion tag, like you did on Rhagos page IS NOT the way to respond to those issues. If you want to defend your articles, please do so on their talk pages: this is an established wikia procedure and the one we need to uphold. 4Ferelden (talk) 01:29, March 4, 2012 (UTC) Something to consider when creating a character page: Dragon Age Wiki:Editing guidelines Section 3.1. --''--Isolationistmagi'' 05:01, March 11, 2012 (UTC) Page deletion As you have been told by 4Ferelden, please do not remove the deletion tag. It's also already stated on the tag itself to not remove it until the discussion is closed (if no one replies, a week is generally acceptable for the page to be deleted). Removing it is disruptive editing and may lead to an edit war. Moreover, removing the deletion tag does not ensure it will not get deleted—it will be if there was no compelling reason to keep the article. If you wish to keep these pages, you must open the discussion on the talk page. --'D.' (talk ·''' ) 18:38, March 12, 2012 (UTC) I put hard effort into making those pages and everyone just deletes them im just sharing my thoughts on the character and half of those pages were my first ones i created i wont add anything then. :Like I said on my talk page, this is a normal process. Your edits may have been simply changed. The pages and edits have been completely deleted were the pages not deleted. Please note that recreating the pages when you have been the sole/main contributor is disruptive editing. While you are free to argue that the page deletion was not warranted (I'm going to guess you either didn't know how the process works or how to contest it), you should not recreate the pages (it'll only get deleted again). You are welcome to create a topic on this matter on the forum in the future. --'''D. (talk ·''' ) 15:37, March 16, 2012 (UTC) Signing your posts Hey! In case you were unaware, when you add content to and forums that have open discussion, you should sign your posts by typing four tildes ( ~~~~ ) at the end of your comment. You may also click on the signature button located above the edit window. This will automatically insert a signature with your username or IP address and the time you posted the comment. This information is useful because other editors will be able to tell who said what, and when. Thank you. --'''D. (talk ·''' ) 16:27, March 17, 2012 (UTC) Keep it civilized Please stay civil with other contributors on the wiki. Telling someone they should shut up and stop being annoying is uncalled for. GenlockForgemaster12 may express his opinions freely just like you do, as long as you are civil. Otherwise, you may be temporary blocked in the future if this conitnues. --'''D. (talk · ) 19:53, March 20, 2012 (UTC)